


Scattered Hours

by Socket



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been there, this thing between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Hours

_I must end it_ has become her mantra but somehow, Bree never manages to say the words.

She spends her day polishing brass and repeating the chant over and over, until she's resolved; then Lynette walks through the door and her determination dissolves.

When Lynette's lips are pressed against hers and Bree's hands are tangled in those blonde locks, she can't remember why she would ever want to be without Lynette.

Rex is gone but there's still Tom to consider… Bree feels a pang of guilt but it's fleeting – why should she pity him? He gets to hold Lynette's hand in public, gets to lie next to her each night, gets to share his life with her… he doesn't deserves her sympathy; he has everything she wants.

Rex's funeral had been the catalyst. It has always been there; this thing between them but she hadn't understood it, didn't recognise it until the tears had flowed, until Lynette's arms, warm and comforting, had enveloped her.

They were alone, sitting on Bree's sofa and as Bree lay her head against Lynette's shoulder and cried; she heard Lynette's heart – erratic and wild, and she'd known.

She'd lifted her head and gazed up into those intense blue eyes and without hesitation; without thought - she'd captured Lynette's mouth with her own.

They fumbled their way to her bedroom, stripped each other bare and then, an explosion of lust she's sometimes afraid to recount took place.

Bree is accustomed to convention – she likes things to be tidy, rules are there to be obeyed, order has to be kept and affairs with your best friend, who happens to be a married woman, are not tidy. They were the antithesis of tidy.

Mess. Chaos. That's what Lynette brings to her life and Bree loves her for it. She makes things unpredictable, makes Bree feel alive; for the first time.

It's been three months since this thing started and each day Bree grows weaker. When Lynette pushes her up against a wall and kisses her, she is helpless to resist.

It makes her feel unsafe, that they can be in a public place when Lynette's hand accidentally brushes against her thigh and she looses control… one of these days Bree is going to give them away.

The scattered hours they spend together isn't enough – she needs Lynette, craves her touch, her voice, her presence… it's getting too much.

And yet, each night, Bree whispers _I must end it_ after her prayers, as if this will lessen her feelings. But as she waits for sleep, her head fills with images of Lynette – smiling, sunlight in her hair, her head thrown back as she laughs and Bree's conscience is overthrown again. She lies awake and stares at the ceiling. She'll never be able to walk away from this. Lynette's hold on her is too strong. Bree sighs and turns on her side. Unrest is something she has grown accustomed to; Lynette haunts all her hours – waking and sleeping.

Bree closes her eyes; immersing herself in the exquisite torture. Eventually she falls into a slumber; lost in a world where she can hold Lynette and not fear the repercussions.


End file.
